


Mutations

by Blissful_Rain



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Ice Cream, Panic, spider powers, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rain/pseuds/Blissful_Rain
Summary: We all know that Peter Parker mutated when he got bitten by the spider.But what if he had other powers?Say... venom?Taking prompts!





	Mutations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is just the result of boredom. I hope you enjoy it!

To think that he had been spider man for ages and he hadn’t noticed at all was unbelievable in its self.  
It was his body. How did he miss something like that?  
A radioactive spider bit him and it rearranged the nucleotides and codons in his DNA to mutate him into something that defiantly wasn’t human. The changes were pretty obvious. 

Increased agility? He figured that out when he jumped over a 6 meter wall. 

Inhuman strength? He dented a doorknob an hour after his bite, now he can lift a truck without breaking a sweat. 

Other abilities came with the bite; having increased senses and the ability to stick to walls, both handy in and out of super heroism. It is particularly useful for sticking to the roof when Aunt May wants him to put the dishes away. 

One ability he didn’t expect to have was teeth. 

Everybody has teeth, or at least had teeth.. 

But one thing lead to another and now he has a random thug laying dead besides a dumpster with a bloody bite mark on his arm. 

He had been walking home from school alone, bag full with his chemistry notes and physics books. It was the route he usually took; cutting into some allies to save 10 or so minuets of his time. 

They were safe allies. He patrolled them frequently, and he hadn’t had a single arrest made there in months. 

Until today of course. 

It happened in front of a dumpster. The man, dressed in shabby tracky pants and a utterly filthy shirt, flew out from behind a corner holding a knife.  
It wasn’t a mugger.  
A mugger would ask for money with a gun pointed at you and leave you shaking and crying, but alive. 

This man was a murderer. With a crazed, insane look in his eye the man had flew straight at Peter, the butcher’s knife angled towards his neck. If it had hit him, mutate or not, he would have died. 

Something inside of him had snapped, a primal instinct rose up and reared its head with the intent to save his life. 

Protect. 

He didn’t even think. He knew that one moment he had been standing there, minding his own business, and the next he was crouched over a dying man with the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. 

Like any other person he freaked out and had a small panic attack while watching in panic as a man died a gruesome, horrible death. 

Which brings us to this moment, were his heart is ready to beat right out of his chest. 

He had killed this man. Self-defence or not, he was dead. 

Peter pulled at his hair and groaned in despair, pacing backwards and forwards around the grimy ally.  
Not good, this was defiantly not good. Worst day ever goes to today, ‘The day I killed someone by biting them’.  
What the actual hell is he going to do? Go to the police and say, ‘Hey man I accidentally killed this man, but its cool because it was in self defence, and did I mention it was because I bit him with my super powered teeth?’

He can imagine that going well. 

Not to mention Aunt May. If she found out that he killed somebody he would be grounded for so long he would be an old man before he could use his computer again. Not to mention his chances of walking home alone ever gain would be about zero. 

“Damn it, what do I do?” he cried out, eyeing the taunting stain of red on the mans arm, “School doesn’t teach you about accidental homicide!” 

He can’t believe he’s actually thinking this, and if he wasn’t going to go to hell before he’s going now, but there was nowhere to hide a body efficiently. The ally led straight into a busy street, and even a complete idiot would realise he had a body with him. 

Does he put him in the dumpster and hope now one finds him? Does he report the murder and potentially endanger himself? And Spiderman carrying a dead body around New York might actually blow the Internet up. 

All he wanted to do was dig a hole and hide in it- about forever. 

Biting his lip Peter surveyed his options, none of them sounded appealing. From the ground the murderers face was tinged blue, streaked with blood streaming in a steady trickle from the mans eyes.

Peter shuddered in digest. Whether it be about the horrific state of the body or about the fact that he was the one who did it, he couldn’t tell. 

The man shouldn’t have died. And to think that it was his fault… some hero he is. 

He was this close to having a complete breakdown. He was alone with a dead body, nobody to talk to and he just wanted to cry, damn it!

He wiped at his moist eyes in frustration and let out a choked laugh, “Pull yourself Spiderman, you can fix this,” he said thickly, but he knew he was only lying to himself. 

A message buzzed in his pocked. Peter contemplated whether to or not it was worth checking. 

May as well, seeing as he murdered someone and he didn’t have much more he could stuff up. 

He could have jumped with joy when he saw whom it was from. 

It was from Mr Stark, and he had never been gladder. Peter almost giggled in joy, maybe he could get him out of this mess, and it would be over.

Like it never happened. 

The hopeful smile slid of his face. 

But Mr Stark would know. 

He would know that he killed someone and he had yet another freaky mutation that made him less of a human. What would he think of him then? 

He was only just starting to mend his relationship with him after the whole homecoming fiasco and he can’t go and screw it up now! He may as well go and take his own suit away from him and turn himself in to the police with a flashing sign in that case. 

His phone buzzed again, from Mr Stark. 

*Your heartbeat is elevated and you’re not in the suit or at school*. 

*Text me if your ok.* 

Another text came in, the raging conflict inside of Peter intensified and the urge to knock his head against the brick wall became ever stronger. He really, really wished he stayed for decathlon practice instead of heading home.  
Like really really. 

*Kid?*

Somehow Mr Stark got a heart monitor on him and he’s not even going to ask at this point. But really, what does he do? 

Tell Mr Stark and potentially hide a body (a body, a dead body!) , but risk loosing him?

He doesn’t know if he can handle rejection again. Judging by the pang his heart makes when he thinks of it, it finally might break him this time.

When his phone started to ring he knew he was well and truly up creek. Cookies if you can guess who was ringing. 

Predictably it was Mr Stark, the best (worst) part was that if he didn’t answer the call then his Stark phone was programmed to send out a tracker signal so that Mr Stark could find him.

The dead body looked more relaxed then he did, and it was frozen mid seizure. 

He was going to have to answer, even if the thought made him want to vomit. 

So he did. 

“Mr Stark, hey,” he started nervously, absently fiddling with his shirt hem, “you called?” 

There was a pause.  
“What are you doing?” 

Shoot, what is he doing? 

“I um, I’m… I’m jogging.” Peter cringed, jogging? There was a reason why he was known for his honesty. His lying ability absolutely sucked, even criminals told him that. 

He could almost hear Mr Stark raising an eyebrow. 

“Jogging?” 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” he said dubiously, “You, homework junkie, are jogging. In the day time?” 

He really needs to learn how to lie. 

“Yes?”

Oh good god this isn’t going well. Maybe jumping in front of a train would be quicker…? 

“Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you.’ 

“NO!”

There was a pause, and Peter knew he was done for. 

“I’ll be there in five.” 

Peter’s eyes widened in alarm and he nearly screamed . 

“Wait, you don’t need to-!” 

And of course of he hung up. 

Brilliant, absolutely brilliant. He was in an ally with a murdered man and he was a killer and now Mr Sark was about to find out and he has no idea what to do and he was absolutely well and truely screwed- without realising it, Peters breath became fast and shaky, fuelled by the force of his panic. 

Around him the world seemed to spin as panic set in and he drew in a deep, shuddering breath, hands griping his star wars themed backpack with a vice like grip.  
He couldn’t recall exactly when but the next thing he knew he was curled up on the cracked floor tucked half behind the dumpster with a hand gently shaking his shoulder.  
“-Peter, can you hear me?” 

What was he doing here again? 

He looked over to his left, giving him a direct view of a dead man. Right, that’s the thing.  
He murdered somebody. 

“-Peter, can you hear me?” the voice said more forcefully, this time his shoulder was shaken a bit harder. 

It shook him back into reality, his brown eyes widening when he realised who exactly was shaking his shoulders. 

“Mr Stark?” he said weakly, “You’re here.” 

Tony gave him a strained smile and removed his hand from Peters shoulder. 

“Of course I’m here, what did you expect? For me to forget you exist and not worry about your safety?” he said with a light tease. 

When silence met his jest, the stained smile completely disappeared and he let out a heavy sigh. 

“Peter, you’re going to have to tell me what happened here.” 

Peter bit his lip and refused to meet his eye, “I can’t,” he said softly. 

“And why is that?” 

“I-I…” 

Tony knelt down on the ground so he was face to face with Peter, an uncommonly soft look set over his features. 

“Peter, I’m not going to be mad at you. I was- I am worried because a) you were panicking behind a dumpster and b), there is a dead body right over there.” 

Tony gestured vaguely to the body and grimaced. 

“I wont be mad, I promise.” 

Tony, despite his band t shirt and car grease stained face, looked mature and in control. Peters resolve wavered and he ducked his head. 

“I killed him,” he said quickly, wringing his hands, “but I didn’t mean to, I swear!” 

Tony raised an eyebrow and whistled. 

“You killed him? Well I’m impressed underoos, didn’t know you had it in you!” 

Peter gave him a blunt stare and Tony shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. 

“I mean it’s tragic and all that yada yada, but just asking, how exactly did he die?” 

“I um,” Peter fumbled, “I um-“

Tony nodded encouragingly and heaved him up from the floor so they were both standing. 

“You…” he prodded. 

“…bit him,” he finished, staring down at the floor nervously. He waited anxiously for the yelling, the ‘freak!’ that was sure to come, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. 

“Mr Stark?” he asked anxiously, “did you hear me?” 

Peter was actually getting a bit worried. Tony’s shoulders were shaking and he had a hand over his face. It almost looked like he was…

“Oh my god!” 

Yup there it goes. Peter stared at the floor and waited for the horror to come. 

“You bit him, that is hilarious!” 

Wait, what? 

Peter looked up in shock and realised that Tony was laughing of all things, and judging by the look on his face he defiantly wasn’t upset. 

“Mr Stark?” he said uncertainly, “are you ok? Like mentally ok?” 

He was getting concerned now, did he break Iron Man? 

“Yeah kid, I’m ok,” he snorted and wiped his eye, “But just think about it, you’re poisonous!’ 

Peter crossed his arms and huffed. Now was not the time to to be joking. 

“Venomous, actually. And I wouldn’t laugh, that man Is dead because I killed him!”

Tony sobered and looked at the body. 

“Kid, judging by the knife over laying over there and your impossibly good morals, I think he got what he deserved.”  
Tony hummed and examined the body further. 

“But you must have a hell of a bite. I mean he looks like his lungs froze by the blue tinge on his skin, and all of that blood dripping from his eyes looks nasty. Not to mention I think he b came paralysed, had a lot of internal bleeding and probably a very painful death…” he trailed off, stopping when he saw how horrified and crushed Peter looked. 

“Whoops sorry kid.,” he apologised, not looking very sorry at all. 

A few moments passed in silence. 

“So I took a convertible here… how do you feel about siting next to a body?” 

“What? No!” Peter said shocked, feeling scandalised at the frankly insane suggestion. He can’t sit next to a corpse of all things, that’s a whole new level of weird, even for him. 

“Sorry-sorry, Happy can come pick it up and take it to the labs later then. But for now you’re coming to the tower for ice-cream. Is that ok with you?

Tony picked keys out of his pocket and pushed a button, a car sounded in the distance. 

Peter thought for a moment, then shrugged. 

“Sure, but what will happen to the body in the labs?”

Tony shrugged once again.

“The body? We’ll extract the venom then incinerate the body. Problem solved.” 

Peter nodded, and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. It was terrible, but at least the body would be gone. Tony guided Peter out of the ally with a hand placed softly on his back and a light smirk on his face. 

“Come on bug boy, it’s time for you to bite some ice cream.” 

Later, when Tony’s entire tub of ice cream went missing, he asked Peter if he knew were it went. All he had to say was “I bit the ice cream, just like you said.” 

There were no more jokes about biting after that, and if one happened to slip out, Tony knew were all the cream went. He could have told him off, but a mischievous grin with a flash of sharp teeth was enough to let it be.  
After all- turns out Spider Man venom is on the list of ‘most toxic venoms in the world’

\-------------------------- 

Tony’s eyebrows rose as his face morphed into a shocked expression. 

“Can you repeat that?” 

The scientist straitened her lab coat and pointed to a holographic screen. 

“The venom you supplied is highly toxic. Within minutes a victim would be dead. Causes- paralysation, bursting of glands and organs, rupturing of ocular lenses, uncontrollable seizing, immense pain and a chemical which causes blood cells to burst.” 

The scientist paused and looked at Tony expectantly. 

“Where exactly did you get this, sir?” 

Tony shrugged his shoulders, “Just a bug.” 

Tony read over the analysis, and in his very being he knew that that this shit was dangerous. At least it was Peter’s shit. 

At least that way he could help him with developing an anti-venom or a suppressor, or you know… borrow some. Trump is looking like the perfect target.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts, but if you want me to continue the venom thing... or give me ideas I’m open. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
